The sport of jogging, particularly during inclement weather, is often discouraging to the athletically inclined person because warm shoes which would prevent wet feet and frost bite are generally too heavy and too bulky to make jogging enjoyable. Athletic shoes currently available to the athletically inclined are bulky, heavy, and expensive when a warm moisture resistant shoe is used. The present invention discloses an athletic shoe specifically designed to provide insulation from cold, a barrier to the inclusion of moisture, and is light weight and flexible so that running and jogging can be enjoyed in cold weather as well as year round.